Lets Make a Bet
by PrincessOfLight12
Summary: New trouble starts brewing in South Park when a new girl comes to town and Damion seems to have some ties to her and plans to keep it that way but Kenny has other ideas. Love rivals are the worst enemy you could ever imagine.
1. 1 Here Comes The New Girl

It was cold and snowing... Like any December day in South Park. Kenny McCormick stood with the rest of his friends at the same bus stop they had always stood at every school morning. Waiting for the long yellow bus holding their friends to come along and pick them up and drag them off to the hell hole known as "Middle School".

Eric Cartman was screaming at Kyle Broflovski about being a stupid Jew and started off about some subject that no one but Cartman cared about. Stan Marsh stood on the sidelines with Kenny as they watched the two go on and on about stupid things.

Stan finally snapped and yelled, "Would you both knock it off?!", he pointed at Cartman, "Sit your fat ass down and shut the hell up!", he pointed at Kyle, "And you! Just drop the subject! No one cares if you got a better Playstation than Cartman or even if you can get a girl and Cartman never will!"

Kenny watched with wide eyes as one of his best friends settled an uncommon fight between the two. Cartman was so furious that his face was as red as a cherry. "This stupid Jew can't get a girl! He is to absorbed with his religion. He couldn't get a girl even if he tried!"

Meanwhile, while they were all arguing and not paying attention to anything but who will win the fight, a girl with short chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes walked up to the bus stop for the first time and sat on the floor. Ignoring the cold shivers that vibrated her spine as the snow seeped into her blue jacket with fur on the hems. Her head was covered with a hat much like Stan's but with two flaps covering her ears and two strings hanging from the flaps holding up two pom pom balls. Her eyes flitted over the boys as they grew louder and louder.

"Excuse me?" she said as she leaned back on her hands and cocked her head to the side.

"You're fat ass can't get a girl because you might eat her or sit on her!" Kyle yelled as he tried to prove his point. Feeling a little disappointed when his own best friend wouldn't back him up on his side of the fight.

"Excuse me?" she tried again. She got up, took her hat off, and shook her head. Trying to shake the cold from her face and keep her hair from becoming entangled.

"Knock it off! Both of you! I have a headache from hearing you two scream at each other all the time!" Stan threw back at them.

**~Klara~**

"HEY!" I screamed, making the bus sign shake violently and all the snow fell off onto my head. The cold snow made me jump and I bumped into the boy wearing a orange parka. We were both on the ground covered in snow. I was supporting myself with my arms on top of him and blushing a deep crimson. All the boys turned to look at me except for the guy in the orange parka who seemed to be only staring at my chest. "Ah, Uh... I'm sorry," I mumbled as I stood up and offered him a hand. He took it and heaved himself up. "Wow, you're pretty strong," I said as I flashed him a smile and let out a little giggle. He hid his face in the hood of his orange parka and turned away from me. I stared back at him, a little hurt.

"Who the hell is this flat-chested chick?" the boy named Cartman spat as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"The name is Klara, fat ass," I said as I turned towards him and jabbed a blue gloved finger into his chest. The boy named Kyle smirked at me and snuck a glance at Cartman.

Stan wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me away from Cartman's now raised fist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he huffed into my hair. I blushed furiously since I had never been this close to a boy unless I was in a fight with him.

I turned my crimson face towards his and said, "Why not? I can handle myself!"

"Can you not yell in my face, please?" He sighed as he placed his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm not feelin' to hot right now."

"S-sorry," I replied as my blush deepened. 'Calm down heart! It's not like I haven't been around guys before... Well I guess not this close to guys, anyway...' I stood there for a minute waiting for him to cool his head when I realized what would help him. I immediately dug into my pocket and pulled out two red pills. "Here take these." I handed him the pills and as soon as he released me, so I could dump the pills into his opened hand, I rushed to my backpack and pulled out a full water bottle. "Here," I said as I handed him the water.

"But this is yours. You were gonna use it right?" Stan asked as his face twisted into a confused expression.

"Don't worry. I was just gonna use it for a pain in my stomach but you look like you need it more," Klara sighed as she shoved the bottle into his hands.

"I don't know about you Stan, but I like her already," Kyle laughed.

Stan blushed and said, "Yeah, she's not too bad."

Cartman grimaced and said, "Please! She is flat-chested, ugly, fat, and a huge suck-up!"

"Shut your fat ass up, Cartman!" Kenny screamed.

Klara turned toward him with wide eyes. "Y-you talked!?"

Kenny turned towards her and smiled nervously. "That's awesome!" she squealed as she hugged him. Kenny returned the hug but hid his face in her hair. When she release him and walked back over to Stan he followed.

"Looks like she already has a bitch of her own!" Cartman laughed as he watched Kenny stand next to her. She glanced over at Cartman and said, "So, anyway, Stan, you really should take that before your headache becomes worse."

Kenny glared at Cartman but said nothing. Stan's eyebrows shot up as he got an idea. He popped one pill in his mouth, took a swig of water, and swallowed it. Klara looked pleased with that. He placed the next pill in his mouth and took another swig of water but he didn't swallow it. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Klara's neck and kissed her. He slid the pill into her mouth with his tongue and the water followed closely behind. Surprised she swallowed the water and gasped for air at the same time when he released her. She doubled over coughing and Stan wiped the excess water from his chin.

Kenny glared at him and wrapped his arms around her neck in a protective way. When Klara finally stopped coughing, her face was bright red and she was gasping for air. "W-what'd you do that for?"

"Well this way we both get better," Stan replied with a grin. "I think I'm already feeling better after that kiss. Thanks," he said with a wink.

Kenny tightened his grip but not enough to make her start choking again. She placed her hands on Kenny's arms to steady herself. The bus could be heard from a mile away. With the big puffs of black smoke and the roar of the engine. Kenny didn't release his grip on her but his eyes watched Stan as he picked his backpack up and walked back over to her. She felt kinda childish since Stan had actually came over to talk to Kenny.

**~Stan~**

I looked at Kenny with a playful expression and said, "Lighten up Kenny. I won't do anything to her... too often." Then smirked and walked over to the stopped bus. Kenny stuck his tongue out at me and grabbed her hand. I followed behind Kyle as I boarded the almost full bus. Cartman put a hand on my shoulder and sat me down in a seat with him.

"What the hell was that about man?!" he asked, completely baffled.

"Uh, I'm not really sure...," I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Dude, if Wendy finds out... She will murder you man... MURDER!" he threatened.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up!" I said as I lowered my voice. "Wendy doesn't need to know about this!"

"Okay, so we aren't telling Wendy or Bebe anything," he said as if he finally understood. "What about that not puking thing? You didn't once look sick as you kissed her," Cartman pointed out.

I thought about it for a second and still didn't feel any signs of nausea. "I know... It's weird. I don't feel anything. Maybe it's because I consider her one of the guys already? Plus Kenny looks like he already called his dips on her."

Cartman sat there quietly while the rest of our group boarded. Kenny and Klara started walking towards us and when I made eye contact with her she blushed and turned away. Her face hinting towards a kind smile but she was to nervous to get the message across. "This might be fun," Cartman whispered beside me. "Get the guys together at lunch and meet around the building. The usual meeting spot. I got a plan!" His eyes gleamed with evil as he spoke and I almost though for a second that he might break out into an evil laugh like in the movies.

I got up and moved to and empty seat next to Kyle. And began discussing the plan with him.

"Come on. You can sit next to me," Kenny mumbled as he pulled Klara along to the bus, she wasn't obliging but she sure was confused. When they boarded the bus, all conversations immediately stopped and all heads turned towards her. They started walking down the isle and Klara's eyes met Stan's soft blue ones. She instantly tried to smile but felt to flustered, so she turned her head away instead, hoping she didn't seem like a total bitch.

"Who's that?" Wendy Testaburger called out as she got up from her seat and plopped down in the seat next to Stan.

"New girl," Stan explained as he gave her a soft smile, but he seemed to be loosing color in his face and the color was soon replaced with a greenish hue. He looked... sick. His smile didn't seem as kind as the ones he flashed Klara. It seemed forced and strained. She glanced at Wendy and found that the girl was glaring at her, so she hid her face again and sped up her pace. Kenny seemed to have noticed the glare and stood in the way of it, flashing his own glare at her which made her recoil. It seemed as though he didn't really interact with everyone that much, unless of course he really needed to.

**~Klara~**

"What's wrong with, Stan?" I asked cautiously as Kenny and I made our way to the back of the bus. I tried to avoid any eye contact by pulling my hat over my eyes but Kenny just squeezed my hand reassuringly.

When we finally found a seat in the very back of the bus Kenny sat down and said, "He has a sorta phobia of girls," his voice was muffled by his orange parka and strands of blonde hair poked out from his hoodie.

"A phobia?" I echoed.

"Yeah, but it's like... he gets really nervous if a girl goes to kiss him or just to talk to him and he pukes. It mostly happens to Wendy though," he shrugged as if it didn't mean much.

"Who's Wendy?" I asked as I claimed the seat next to Kenny. He didn't seem like the type to talk much but he seemed rather talkative around me, it made me feel special in a sense. Suddenly a blonde head popped over the top of the seat in front of us. I jumped in my seat and Kenny's grip tightened a bit on my hand.

A girls face followed soon after and she smiled. She looked like she could have been really pretty if she didn't her hair so far up on her face that her forehead looked twice as big as it probably should have been. That made me giggle despite myself. At the sound of my laugh, Kenny loosened his grip and seemed to smile a little. The girl's face turned confused and she eyed me up.

"Wendy is Stan's girlfriend," she pointed at the girl next to Stan. "That girl in the purple sitting next to Stan. So, you're the new girl, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you. My name is Ky," I said with the kindest smile I could muster. Kenny glanced at me from the corner of his eye with a skeptical look and in return I squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Ky? Isn't that, like, a guys name or something?" she asked as she looked me over again. She must have noticed Kenny and I holding hands because she said, "Well, my name is, Bebe! I'm Wendy's best friend." She swung her arm over the back of her seat and held her hand out to me. I took it and shook it with my smile faltering. It had been a long time since I had woken up this early and I was exhausted. "Are you Kenny's girlfriend?" she asked as she gestured between us.

Kenny looked unfazed by it but I was completely flustered. 'What if people get the wrong idea and make fun of Kenny for hanging out with the new girl! I'm not even as pretty as Wendy so I might end up being a bad reputation for Kenny!' I thought as my mind swam with words that I really should have been putting together but they didn't want to connect. Suddenly Kenny shifted in his seat and looked at Bebe.

"So what if she is?" he said with a cocked eyebrow. I blushed furiously. "It's not like it's any of your business, Bebe. So, Fuck. Off." He let go of my hand, put his arm behind me, and gently pushed my head towards his shoulder. Of course, I didn't complain because I was so tired, but I got some pretty nasty looks from Bebe.

"Whatever," she replied as she spun around and slumped in her chair but still made an effort to look good.

Kenny had stuck to resting his arm on my shoulder instead of keeping it on my head but he did ruffle my hair here and there. He whispered, "You look tired. Why don't you get some rest and I'll wake you when we get there?" I looked up at him and from what part of his face I could see it looked like he was smiling. I nodded and closed my eyes. I never really got any sleep because everyone was so loud and the bus bumped too much, despite Kenny's attempt to absorb the bumps, so I simply sat there with my head against his shoulder with my eyes closed.

He smelled good. I'm not quite sure what he smelled like but it felt like he should have smelt that way. Like that was what all guys smelled like. His hands had become restless and he had begun to stroke my head.

**~Stan~**

After Wendy came to sit with me I stopped talking to Kyle and told him I would tell him the rest in class. That was practically the only freedom I ever got from Wendy. In class where she is so caught up with reputation that she spends her entire time talking to Bebe and a bunch of other girls. I assumed that Klara will most likely spend her time with Wendy and her click but it somehow didn't seem right. I mean, she is a girl and she does had girly aspects but she feels more like one of the guys than I ever thought a girl would.

While sitting on the bumpy bus my mind wandered to Klara. What if she didn't make any friends and was left as an outsider for longer than I assumed she would make friends. I wished that I could blow off the meeting with the boys so I could hang out with her and help her get to know everybody. I knew that if I even tried to spend any alone time that Kenny would be on my ass and would possibly forbid her to see my, if he could forbid her from anything anyway. She seemed pretty bad ass to me and did look like she's had experience with fighting, but that just wasn't something for a girl to be doing.

"An?" Wendy's muffled voice said. "Stan?!"

"Huh? What? What's going on?" I asked as I looked around the bus to see if we were there yet. Everyone was still sitting in their seats and chatting so I took that as a no.

"You zoned out while I was talking to you. What's wrong? You seem out of it today," she said as she placed her forehead against mine. Being this close to Wendy still made me extremely nervous and I felt the nausea start to work its way into my mind. I drew back from her instantly and stood up. Everyone, except for Kenny and Klara who were cuddling in the back corner of the bus, looked at me with a puzzled look. Eventually Kenny looked up at me with a bored expression and Klara felt him shift so she looked up as well. When she met my eyes I saw a worried smile appear on her face.

'What's wrong?' it was asking me. I smiled back in a way to say, 'Nothing, I'm fine.'

After confirming it in my eyes she went back to resting on Kenny's shoulder. I don't know why exactly but that seriously. Pissed. Me. Off. I mumbled, "I'm fine," to Wendy as I got up and walked to the back of the bus with them. When I plopped down in my seat Klara literally jumped into Kenny's lap but he didn't seem to mind. He put one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on her knees.

I must have looked really pissed because Kenny smirked and Klara said, "Are you okay, Stan?" I could hear the hint of a yawn in her voice but didn't say anything. Kenny's smirk was instantly gone when he realized how worried she was for me. I felt sorta happy at the thought of that. "Stan?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I flashed her a smile. She didn't look very convinced. "Are... Are you two dating?"

Klara looked seriously flustered when I mentioned it. "N-no we're not dating! I have only known him for barely an hour," she explained. "I-I mean it's not like I wouldn't want to date him, but he would probably be troubled by me since I'm such a pain in the ass and all... uh..." She stopped when she realized she had been ranting.

**~Klara~**

I shifted uncomfortably on Kenny's lap. When I realized that he could put me down I mumbled, "You can put me down now, Kenny. I'm probably heavy."

"I don't want to, and you're not heavy," Kenny said with a smirk as he hugged me closer to him.

"O-okay," I replied as I shifted to a more comfortable position and settled down. I had been getting more flustered in the 20 minutes that I had known the boys than in my entire life time. My heart felt emotionally and physically exhausted. "Are you sure you're okay, Stan? You don't look to good. Do you need more medicine or something?"

He smiled softly and said, "Nah, and if you had more medicine then you should have taken it already! Does your stomach still hurt?" He placed a red gloved hand on my stomach. I winced but caught myself before it could be shown on my face. Apparently I hadn't done such a great job with covering it and Stan had noticed but Kenny was the one that took action. He slapped Stan's hand away and moved me away from him.

"K-Kenny?" I said as he hugged me close to him. "Are _you_ okay? I'm worried about you guys. It seems like you are pampering me and paying me way to much attention than I should be getting." Kenny looked pretty shocked by this but I could tell by the look in his eyes that I wasn't wrong. Stan's expression matched Kenny's so I _knew_ I was right. "Really... What's up?"

Kenny was the first to speak up, "What? I can't be nice to a girl once in a while?"

Stan finally snapped back to reality and said, "Not when you are oogling their boobs!" I must have blushed because Kenny smirked at me.

"What's wrong with that?" he countered.

"You are practically groping her! Put her down!" Stan said as he picked me up as gently as he could. Kenny clung to me like I was his lifeline.

"Kenny, it's okay. You can put me down," I said as gently as I could. I did not want my stomach to get hurt but I didn't want the boys to get hurt even more. "Really," I said as I put my hand on his arm. "I'll be fine, I mean it's not like I'll die tomorrow," I laughed nervously as he slowly released me.

"Fine, but I don't like it," he sighed as he let go of me. When I was finally free from Kenny, or about as free as I could get, Stan dragged me down the walk way to Wendy.

'Please don't stop at Wendy!,' I begged. 'Please!' The last thing I wanted was to get into a huge fight with a new friend's girlfriend. My luck came up short when Stan dropped me in the seat next to hers. I was across the isle from her but I could still feel her glare on my temple and Kenny's gaze on the back of my head. I tried my hardest to shrink into my seat but I noticed that there had been someone sitting next to me.

I turned around and came face to face with a boy in a blue hat much like mine. He had raven black hair and mysterious gray eyes. His hand had the flaps, the ball of fuzz on the top, and the strings holding pom poms but his hat was blue and the strings were yellow(as were the pom poms and the fuzz ball). He was wearing a blue zip up hoodie with "Screw You!" stitched into the back, the cuffs rolled up to his elbow, and the front of the jacket wide open revealing a black t-shirt with "Screw You!" written on it in red, blue jeans, black gloves, and dog tags.

He glared at me and I returned it. I hated the idea of anyone claiming dominance over me. He seemed to ease up a bit and held his fist out to me. I glared at it for a moment before I understood it was a peace offering. We were practically on the same wave length when it came to this stuff. "Klara," I said as I bumped fists with him.

"Craig," he replied with a hint of gratitude. I must have been someone that actually understood him to some degree since we had only known each other for 10 seconds. I noticed some kind of jerking motion coming out of the corner of my eye and looked over Craig's head. A boy with wild blonde hair was jerking in a spasm sort of way. He was talking to a girl who looked to be very shy but I had second thoughts about that. "Tweak stop kicking my seat before I turn around and smack you," Craig said as he looked at me. He was talking to Tweak, clearly, but for some reason he wouldn't stop looking at me. Did I have something on my face!?

He jabbed a thumb over his head at Tweak and said, "That's Tweak. And his friend there is named Alice. She is new to." I nodded at both of them.

Alice swung her upper torso over the back of the seat. "Hi! I'm Alice, hehe. I like you. Wanna be friends?"

I was a bit surprised by her upbeat attitude because everyone I had met so far was acting very strange. I nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Friends it is!" I said as I held my hand out to her. She slapped it and laughed. I was temporarily stunned by this reaction but went along with it anyway.

"Ugh! You're so annoying! Shut the fuck up already!" Craig groaned as he rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be an ass!" I said with a bit of a teasing tone in my voice. Craig must have heard it because he pulled the hat over his eyes and smirked. He leaned against the window and I guessed he was trying to get some sleep so I didn't disturb him otherwise. Stan's voice suddenly pulled me out of my little circle and back out in the open with Wendy still glaring at me. I slightly cowered at the sight but other than that I pretty much just sat there staring at her like an idiot. My mind was swarming with little bees that warned me about the shooting pain in my stomach. 'Shut up!' I warned them but they just kept coming. 'I hope I can at least make it through the day... It hurts so much! Like a freakin' semi truck running over my abdomen!'


	2. 2 The Weight of My Secrets

"Wendy, she is new and doesn't know anyone around here. Mind helping her?" Stan asked as he avoided my gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She doesn't look like she is having trouble!" Wendy said matter-of-factly.

"She had a stroke of luck and became friends with Craig. I want you to introduce her to the girls. Is that so hard?" Stan was becoming frustrated but kept his cool in front of me. I hated the feeling that I was being treated like a child who couldn't do anything for herself but said nothing. My stomach ached incredibly but I also tried to keep that to myself.

Wendy sighed and said, "Fine. I'll see what I can do." This made me very scared. She also seemed like she didn't need anyone to take care of her but played the innocent character for the kick of it or to get more attention. I for one didn't need any attention and I wanted so badly to steer clear from it. Having friends if totally a O.K. With me but attention just isn't my thing. Stan seemed happy and walked back over to cartman.

"Don't strain yourself, Wendy," Craig mocked. "You'll hurt your _pretty_ face." He held his fist out to me and I nervously bumped it.

'Wendy is totally gonna hate me.'

Wendy ignored it and turned to me. "So, do you like Stan?" Her tone was menacing and evil but didn't seem all bad. I decided to have a little fun.

"Of course I like him. What's not to like? He was really nice to me when I met him." I thought I saw a vein strain on her forehead and her face was bright red but ignored it. "He is such a nice _friend_," I continued. That seemed to calm her down. I smiled kindly.

"Oh, I see," she said with an evil grin. "You're more into Craig, am I right?"

"Eh!?" I nearly jumped off my seat. Craig stirred next to me and I had a slight thought that he wasn't actually sleeping. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, I was completely flustered and really needed to calm down. I tried a few deep breaths and then in a soft voice I said, "Craig and I are just friends." Wendy leaned closer to me so she could actually hear me over the roaring bus and its noisy passengers.

"So you like Kenny more?" she countered.

I sighed and shook my head. "I mean I like Kenny but I just barely met the guy! Everything isn't love at first sight, Wendy." Instantly after that, Wendy decided that we had become friends somewhere in the conversation.

"Well if you ever need guy help then come to me. But stay away from Stan. He is mine," she said with a wink. I laughed nervously and tried to sink in my seat.

"I heard my name. What's going on?" Kenny and Stan said at the same time as they both popped up behind two seats. Kenny was behind me and I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck. I spun around completely startled and smiled.

"Uh, n-nothing. It's ju-," I said before my mind drew a blank. Kenny stared at me with a confused expression. I was about to turn around when Wendy came to my rescue.

"It's girl talk. No boys allowed," she answered quickly with a wink. Kenny face instantly turned into a pout and I giggled at the sight of it. Stan's eyes were on me, trying to see if I would give anything away, when I didn't he turned back to Wendy and started talking. She giggled louder than she probably should have but no one seemed to notice. And suddenly a voice next to me spoke my thoughts.

"She is _so_ loud!" Craig groaned as he pulled his hat up a bit to peek at me from underneath it. I must have had my mouth hanging wide open because he smirked as said, "You should speak your mind sometimes. If ya need it you can talk to me any time. I don't have anything important to do anyway."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled as he slipped off to sleep. I playfully pulled his hat over his eyes and picked up one of the pom poms hanging from it. I apparently didn't cover one of his eyes all the way and he was staring at me as I played with the little ball of fluff. His smirk had returned.

I dropped the ball of fluff and said, "It looked soft... sorry."

"S'okay. I'm not complaining. Do whatever ya want." His eyes closed but his smirk remained. I picked the ball back up and began fussing with it. His smirk deepened but I didn't really notice that much. I quietly played with the ball until I realised that the bus had stopped and I had fluff of my own on my hat. I dropped the ball, picked my stuff up, and stood up. Craig was up in time to grab my arm before I got crushed by the horde of people piling out of the bus. He yanked me back and I landed with a thump on his lap. "One thing you wanna learn fast is never get off the bus first."

"Got-cha" I said as my face turned bright red. We sat there for a minute until everyone was off the bus then we exited the bus ourselves. I jumped off the last step and almost slipped on a sheet of black ice. "Eh!?" I yelled as I slid around. One of my feet caught behind the other and I fell flat on my face in ice cold snow. I sat up and rubbed my cold face. "Ouch..."

Craig was laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall over. I smiled and started laughing to despite all the confused stares we got from everyone-including the bus driver-. When he finally got himself together he walked over to me and held out a hand. His hand was surprisingly big compared to my small hand. I grabbed it and yanked hard. He fell with a thump in the snow lump next to me. I rolled in the snow laughing. He was covered in snow from head to toe. I laughed for so long that I forgot to breath.

When I finally calmed down enough to breath I snuck a look at him. He was smiling at me. I don't mean the cocky smirk thing he does. He was actually flashing me a genuine smile! I thought I felt my heart gasp at the sight as well. I felt my face become very hot and then suddenly it was freezing. While I was caught off guard Craig threw a snowball at my face. It wasn't a very good one because the instant it hit my face in crumbled into a million tiny snowflakes. I put a determined face on and turned around to grab some snow. Standing in front of me was a boy a few inches shorter than me with a blonde bob. I looked at him for a while thinking 'I know this kid from somewhere!'

Then it hit me. "YOU!" I growled at him as I dropped my snow and pointed an accusing finger at me. He jumped and looked nervously at me.

"H-hi...," he said as his eyes darted around.

I stood up and said, "You tell _him_ that I have no intention of going back "there" _ever again_. Got that, Pip?"

He stood there for a minute and then nodded. "O-okay. You know he won't be happy with that though. He has already placed his mark on you and cursed you. There isn't much you can do any more."

I burned with rage at the thought. "Are you kidding me?! He _cursed_ me?! When was this?! What kind of curse?!"

"It's a curse that makes every boy you befriend either come to love you or hate you. Every boy _you_ come to love gets hurt," Pip said with a shrug.

I grabbed his collar in my fists and whispered, "You tell him that I have some business with him. The soonest he can get out of that fire pit he needs to come see me. Immediately." I let go of his collar and dropped to the snow covered ground. I heard the patting of Pip's shoes smacking against the pavement as he ran away from me. I picked up a handful of snow and pushed it into my face. It melted instantly but felt good on my burning skin. I heard the crunching of innocent snowflakes being crushed and felt a hand on my head. I knew without looking up that it was Craig. "So... you heard all of that?"

"Yeah. What's that all about?" he said as he stroked my hair.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"I got time," he replied and I could tell that a smirk was playing at his lips. "Come on, we got at least twenty minutes until school starts. Lets talk. It doesn't have to be about what happened. It can be about anything really."

I looked up at him. I must have looked exhausted because his smile turned into a sad one. He held his hand out to me and I gratefully took it. "Okay."

**~Kenny~**

The feeling of seeing Klara with Craig drove me insane. Stan drags her over to Wendy just so she could be away from me. What the hell is wrong with me hanging out with her. I didn't exactly "love" her because I have only know her for half an hour but I still felt like I needed to be with her. I needed to protect her. Stan said something about meeting at the usual place at lunch. Of course I would rather be with Klara that see Cartman and his fat ass making fun of me for actually talking to a girl.

I sighed and pulled my hoodie farther over my head. The instant I walked back out the front doors of the school I heard screaming. "YOU!" the voice yelled. I looked up from the pavement and saw Klara biting Pip's head off. I started walking to her when I spotted Craig sitting in the snow next to where she was standing. He was covered in snow and so was she. That sent a pang of jealousy throughout my body. I stopped walking and plopped down into the snow. Of course he was with her. He had been with her ever since Stan dragged her away. My mind swarmed with everything I that had happened in the past thirty minutes and my eyes floated to the white snow below me.

I looked back up in time to see Pip dashing away in my direction. I grabbed his ankle and he came toppling down into the snow next to me sending a puff of white snowflakes flying up around him. He sat up instantly and looked at me. "W-what?!"

I stared in amazement to how he looked kinda like an angel. For a slip second I wondered what someone as innocent as him was doing hanging around someone as sinful as Damien. I pushed the thought from my head and said, "What happened over there?" I jerked my head in Klara's direction to emphasise my point.

"N-nothing," he said as his eyes avoided my penetrating gaze.

"Tell. Me," I seethed.

His eyes looked so sad and regretful that I almost dropped the subject. "Damien has done something horrible to Klara..."

My eyes widened and I dug my fingers into the snow. "What did he do?"

~Stan~

I walked Wendy around so she could meet all her friends and talk to me in between. Our relationship didn't even seem like one any more. It had become "I am your master and you are my dog". I grew bored of it instantly.

"Stan?" Wendy's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Yes, Wendy?" I answered with feigned innocence.

"You have been spacing out all morning. Are you okay?" she asked as she went to feel my forehead then she remembered the incident on the bus and drew her hand back. I instantly felt horrible but pushed it away and replaced it with a mask of happiness.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Of course I am going to worry! I am your girlfriend after all."

'Not for long...' I thought as we began walking through the halls again.

~Cartman~

As I was walking down the hall to my locker I went through the daily routine of fighting with the stupid Jew. He didn't seem all that into it today though. Instead he was more into laughing at me for loosing to a girl in a fight. "I didn't loose to her! She bailed out before she could take a hit!" I pointed out.

"Haha, whatever. Stan was only doing that so _you_ wouldn't get hurt. She totally won that fight," Kyle laughed as he held his stomach which was cramping from laughing to hard. "You lost toa_ girl_! That's just awesome! Not so cocky now, are ya?"

"Kyle shut up before I punch you," I seethed. That shut him up but every now and then I heard him trying to hide a laugh. I spun around and saw him running of in the other direction. "That's right, you run away. You know you're scared of me, Stupid Jew." I walked down the hall to my locker with a huge smirk plastered on my face. 'Serves him right!' I thought as I spun the code for my locker and swung the door open. It squeaked on it's hinges and sent shivers down my spine. It was like listening to nails on a chalk board.

I pulled out my books and some unfinished papers. When I pulled out the last book a piece of paper slipped out of my locker and floated to the cold tile floor. "What the hell?" I whispered as I knelt down and picked it up. On the front "Hey Cartman" was scribbled. I flipped the paper over and saw a blank side so I opened it. It said "Cartman. Step off my sister, kay? If you don't then we might have a problem ;)" I folded it up and threw it into the nearest garbage can. "Eh, whatever."

~Klara~

"Well... apparently I am not alive. In my past life I was called "Kiara" and as I was told, I was kinda a misfit. One day, on my way home from school, I got hit by a car... It was pretty gruesome actually. My body couldn't be identified no matter how hard they tried. For some reason I was dragged down to Hell. I don't remember doing anything to make me go there, but then again I don't remember much of that life. In Hell I met Satan's son... Damien."

"Oh yeah... I remember him. He was a real ass," Craig said as we walked on a pathway next to the school building.

"Haha, you have no idea... Well, Pip told me that _something_ happened between Damien and I and now I can't remember it, he says it happens a lot recently but won't really tell me what it is. I stopped trying to get information out of them a while ago. I have been doing a lot more errands for Damien recently. It makes me worry sometimes... AND MY STOMACH HURTS BECAUSE THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I let all my anger seep out in those 10 words. It was probably a lot more anger than those words could handle. "Well enough of this "Woe is me" crap. Where are we going anyway?"

"No clue. Just wandering I guess," Craig said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. I stared hungrily at the lollipop. Craig noticed me staring and said, "You want some?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes and nodded. He held it in front of my face and I was about to lick it before he pulled it away and stuck it into his mouth.

"Eh!? Hey that's not fair! You teased me!" I pouted at I stared at the stick poking out from between his lips. "Please?" I pleaded. "Pretty please, Oh Mighty Craig!?"

He considered it for a moment and I prayed that my sucking up would snag me a few pointers. "Okay," he said as he held it out for me. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and looked him in the eyes. Searching for any sign of him snagging it away from me at the last moment. When I didn't find anything I looked down at the lollipop. I pulled it out of his hand and popped it into my mouth. Craig was quick to catch on and tried to grab at the stick between my lips.

"Haha, nope!" I teased with a wink. He glared at me and I smirked in return. I waved the lollipop over my head and yelled "Come and get it sucker!" I laughed at my own joke and ran into the building. Dodging through the mass of students teachers and wandering people. I snuck a glance behind me and saw Craig following pursuit. It felt like grade school where girls would tick of the boys just to get chased.

I skid on my heels and rounded a corner. Before I had a chance to react I bumped into someone. My impact didn't seem to affect that person and it sent me flying back. I felt a strong hand grab my arm and yanked me towards them. When I looked up I saw Kenny's worried face staring down at me. "Nice timing!" I whispered as I slipped behind him and hid from Craig. He spun around the corner and stopped before bumping into Kenny. Good for him.

He looked around the hall for me but came up short. I tried to stifle a giggle. "Where. Is. She?" he panted as he looked Kenny dead in the eye. If I didn't know any better I would have thought a fight was about to break out.

"Where's who? I didn't see anyone come down here," Kenny replied simply and shrugged.

Craig looked at him suspiciously and then took off around another corner. I came out from behind Kenny and mumbled, "Aw, the fun's already over?" then I laughed my heart out.

"What did you do to him?" Kenny asked with a smirk. He seemed pleased with my mischievous attitude.

"Oh, uh... I just stole his lollipop after he teased me with it. No biggie," I shrugged it off and tried to stop myself from laughing again.

"Oh really now?" he said as he stepped closer to me.

"Yup!" I replied brightly as I nervously blushed. Kenny stepped closer and closer to me until I was stuck pinned against the wall with his arm right by my head against the wall. "Uh, is something the matter, Kenny? What's goin' on?" His smirk had disappeared and in it's place was a pained expression. His gazed drifted to my right hip. "Kenny?" His hand slipped from the wall and grabbed the corner of my shirt. He slowly lifted it up and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'What is going on!' my mind screamed as I struggled to keep my breathing even and my face a normal shade of pink.

He made a disgusted noise and my heart dropped. I opened one of my eyes and saw that his hurt expression had deepened. I reached my hand up to his face. "Are you okay, Klara?" I was confused and then my eyes drifted to what he was looking at. On the bottom right of my stomach was a burn mark shaped like a heart with a butterfly in the middle. Half of the heart was black and the other half was red. The colours blended together in the middle. I winced at the sight of it and my hand dropped down to it. I traced the pattern with my index finger.

"Weird... my stomach hurts, but this doesn't seem to be the reason why..." When I finished tracing the picture a painful throb reverberated throughout my abdomen. I clutched my stomach and dropped down to the floor. Kenny caught me before any serious injury could occur.

"That bastard!" Kenny seethed as he turned to someone standing next to him. I could tell by the shoes that it was Pip. "What do I have to do to get this off of her?"

Pip shook his head sadly. "There's nothing you can do. He'll keep doing it... and she'll never notice."


	3. 3 Hell's Where She Hides

Through blurry vision I could see Kenny grab Pip's collar and shove him up against a wall. "What do you mean I can't do anything to save her?!" His voice was muffled but I could still hear the concern and sadness in his voice. My stomach didn't hurt as badly now but I remained on the floor anyway. My eyes drifted over to a dark blob around the corner. Craig? I smiled and made a horrible attempt of showing I was okay. The blob wobbled but caught its self and rounded the corner. Not looking back.

I felt... as light as a feather. Like my body didn't want to follow what my brain had to say and soon after, my brain gave up and went with my body. I didn't feel like myself. I felt... like a kid again. And it didn't feel good. I mean... my childhood was better than some street kid's life but compared to all my friends, in short, my life was shit. I was too naïve and innocent. Suddenly my brain shut off and I was floating in black... water. It was freezing and it was really hard to move in. I struggled for a minute until my strength drained out of me along with my will to fight. I accepted the sad fact and let myself float in the water. Letting the ice spread throughout my veins and freeze me to the core. _'No more pain'_ my mind assured me. I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes. Suddenly pictures of Kenny, Stan, Craig, Kyle, Cartman, Tweak, Alice, Wendy, Bebe flashed behind my eyelids.

The last picture burned into my head like a brander. Searing pain exploded in my mind and my hip started to burn. I screamed in pure agony as the heat enveloped me. The boy with black hair, red eyes, and a smirk that could kill.

**~Kenny~**

After glaring long and hard at Pip I dropped his collar and knelt down by Klara. "Klara? Are you okay?" I sounded like I was talking to a little kid but I didn't care. She was hurt and needed help... fast. She looked and acted like someone had slipped her some Valium.

"I'm... O..kay?" she said. She thought about what she said for a moment and answered her own question with a nod. "Ya. I. Okay."

"Tsk..." I spat as I tried to help her limp body up. "What's up with her now?"

"Um... I think Damien wants her _now_..." Pip whispered as his eyes dropped to the cold, blue tiled floor. Suddenly Stan came running around the corner.

"What's wrong with Klara?!" he said as he dropped to his knees in front of Klara. I made a gesture asking him to help me and he complied immediately. "Is she hurt or something?" I helped put Klara on Stan's back. Klara wasn't heavy but I was afraid I might hurt her frail body. She was becoming pale _very_ fast and her body was freezing.

"I'll explain after we get her to the nurse's office."

"Deal. You," Stan said as he looked over his shoulder at Pip. "Come on. You have some explaining to do too."

Pip nodded nervously and followed a few feet behind us. I walked behind Stan in case Klara decided to lean back and smash her head on the tile.

**~Klara~**

When I opened my eyes, I could have sworn I was dreaming. I was watching as my body was placed on Stan's back and Kenny and Pip followed behind him as he strode quickly down the hall. My body was a deathly pale blue color and my face looked... pained. For a split second I had the though, _'Damn! I look good!'_ but it was quickly replaced with, _'What the hell happened while I was gone?!'_ Stan and Kenny were mumbling about something and Kenny's eye kept glancing at my body. I was really worried but I still thought that was cute. Kenny was worried about me.

The pain in my side had returned, but it was more like a dull ache now. I put one foot in front of the other and began following them when an ice cold hand wrapped around my wrist. I spun around ready to fight whatever it was when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"N-no...," I croaked as my throat tightened on itself. "N-no!"

**~Kyle~**

Class didn't start for another five minutes, so I grabbed my books out of my locker and walked aimlessly down the hall. "Okay so Fat-Ass has a meeting at lunch at the usual spot that probably has something to do with the new girl... This should be an interesting day," I told myself as I strode down the halls. Craig came peeling around the corner towards me. I dodged out of the way, landed hard on my ass, and dropped my books. "Damn Craig." I stood up and looked around for my missing books.

"Are these what you're looking for?" a female voice asked as a gloved finger gently poked my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a girl with yellow glowing eyes, long brown hair that was pulled in to a side ponytail on the side of her head, and wore a skirt with black leggings and a white fluffy jacket with grey gloves. Her hair swayed back an forth as she bobbed on her heels. "Hmm?"

"Oh. Uh, Yeah. Thanks," I muttered as I took the books from her and spun around to walk to class. I could hear the tapping of her knee high, black boots on the tile. It was awfully annoying but I tried to block it out and focused on getting to class. The tapping became a "t-tap" and I was getting angry. After I was almost to the door I spun around and jabbed an accusing finger in her face. She had stopped short of bumping into my finger but she had a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I screamed at her.

Her smirk deepened and she said, "You're Kyle Broflovski, right?"

"U-uh.. yeah?"

"Good! I need to see Cartman!" Her smirk turned into a cheerful smile and she skipped into the class room. Her ponytail whipped my face and left a stinging mark on my cheek.

**~Klara~**

I knew I had to run. Had to do something, but my feet were frozen to the tile. I struggled against my rubber legs furiously. _'Need to escape!'_ my mind screamed.

"Miss me?" his cold voice sent freezing shivers down my spine. I grimaced and spit at him. It landed on his shoulder but burst into a blood red flame as was gone just as fast as it had came. My eyes widened in fear. I finally got my legs working and immediately took off after Kenny and Stan. "St...ah! Keh...y!" I screamed, but my throat was constricted and I couldn't get any understandable words out. I grabbed my throat tightly in my hand and dove at my body. Hoping and praying that I might be able to return to it.

I somersaulted through the air and landed with a hard thud on my back. "Dah...it"

I heard a chuckle echo in my ears and I felt nauseous. "Nice try, _Sweetie_. You're not getting away."

I got up and began running again but he was on my just as fast as I had gotten up. He was straddling my back and had my hands behind my back gripped tightly in his hand. He leaned his head down to mine, which was squished against the cold tile, and whispered, "Don't worry. You'll come back to your precious... _Kenny_," he spat Kenny's name in my face and grimaced.

I twisted my neck at an odd angle to look him in the eyes and said, "Hell yeah I'm coming back. I have a bone to pick with Cartman_(and you)_. And some questions for Kenny..."

He grabbed my hair and pulled up. My neck made a sickening crunch and a blinding white light blinded my eyes. It was soon replaced with the black water again and I had lost control of the situation completely.

**~Stan~**

"Okay. We are in the nurse's office. She is taken care of and is laying down...possibly recovering. Now tell me what the HELL is going on," I screamed/whispered as Kenny and I sat by Klara's hospital-like bed. Kenny's eyes had been staring at her now pale face for a while. Not speaking. Not even blinking. "Dude!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. His eyes flared with anger and he looked at me. "You need to tell me what is going on or I can't help!"

"No one can help... She is going to be gone for a while...," Pip spoke up from his spot in the corner. Kenny's eyes flared up and glared at Pip.

"What is going on!" I screamed. The nurse came over to us and put a finger to her lips in a sign to say "SHHH!" I quieted down because the dead fetus on the side of her face creeped me out and because I knew that yelling wouldn't solve Klara's case.

"Klara has some problems...," Kenny whispered as his eyes dropped down to her face again. Her breathing had become shallow and her face was rapidly loosing color.

"What kind of problems?"

"Damien..."

I flinched at the name of him but didn't show anything else hoping that Kenny would continue. He looked to pained to go on so I dropped the responsibility of explaining on Pip. "Okay. You. What's going on. What is Damien doing to Klara?"

"He is using her for his own sick... _pleasures_. He... _tortures her_... He... uses her as a _play thing_... and when he is really mad... He sends her into a looping memory of her past life. He knows more than anyone that doing that to someone who can't even remember a single thing of their past life will scar their soul... _horribly_."

"Wha-" I said.

"What happens if her soul is scared?" Kenny spoke up suddenly. Cutting me off.

"She has a first class ticket to Hell's Core."

Kenny knew more about Damien and this so-called hell than anyone in South Park. He probably had a very good idea of what could happen to Klara.

"I haven't even been sent there yet... Why is he doing this to her?"

"I think they had something going on between them when she was still alive... Damien doesn't talk about it."

Kenny grunted and searched frantically around the room. "What are you doing?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Looking for a quick and easy way to Hell," he replied with a wink.

**~Klara~**

My vision was incredibly blurry but I could still make out shapes and details here and there. I glanced around and saw that I was laying on a bed and was completely naked. I quickly grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around me. Someone giggled in the far corner of the room, I spun around. A girl a few years older than me was picking up pieces of what looked like cloth off of the floor.

"Finally awake, I see," she giggled as she gathered the cloth in a bag and threw the bag into a fireplace. It smelled horrid but I just plugged my nose and dealt with it.

"W-where am I?"

"Master Damien's room."

"M-Master Damien?" That didn't sound good... I was naked... in a bed... in Damien's room. I'm smart enough to put the pieces together but something just didn't fit. "Where _is_ Damien?"

She looked up from her job and smiled. "Master Damien asked that I get you ready for your session. He dropped you off here and left to a meeting and a few jobs."

I nodded slowly as I took everything in. _'Okay,'_ I thought. _'Damien isn't home. Which means, he hasn't done anything to me that I will definitely hate him for and regret later._ "Can I have some clothes? It's kinda drafty in here?" I asked innocently as I gestured to the thin sheet covering my body. It wasn't see through_(thank god!)_ but I still wanted something to wear_(even if I was asking for something stupid)._

She gave me a weird look. "You want clothes? But you are in **Hell**. It's not drafty in here. It is actually very hot in here if you ask me..." She fanned herself with her hand and looked at me again.

I had a tight, annoyed smile on my face, hoping she would just go get me clothes like I asked. After some starring and a rude grunt she walked into his closet and threw a button up t-shirt a pair of underwear, and a bra at me. "This is it?" I asked, completely baffled.

"You wanted clothes and those are the only ones available," she shrugged it off and went back to work.

I sighed and pulled the clothes on. To be honest, it was better than nothing at all. "I'm going to walk around. I need to stretch a little," I called over my shoulder as I threw open the giant wood doors to his room and jogged out into the hall before she could argue.

The hallway was fairly large and I had plenty of space to do whatever I wanted. Shouts echoed throughout the hallway and I tensed up. Quickly I searched the hallway for a hiding spot. After finding a crawl space between a few statues of people in Damien's family, I wedged myself in the space and waited for the right time to attack. When the voices got closer, I could actually tell the gender. There were about two girls with high dolphin voices and a male with a fairly deep voice. The voice sounded really close, so I positioned myself correctly and pounced.

It wasn't as graceful as I planned and I landed on the target's back. The target was a boy probably a few years older than me with striking red hair. "G-get off me!" he barked as he squirmed under my weight. I jumped off of him and backed up against a wall. He didn't look that scary but I would bet money that he could easily take me on. He spun around and his hand connected with my face. Sending me flying through the air and hitting a marble statue... _hard_. I was sprawled on the granite floor when he walked over to me, grabbed my hair, and pulled my face towards his.

I struggled the best I could but he had the upper hand. "Speak your name and business."

"K-Klara S-Starlight! I don't know my business!"

"You don't know your business?! Wait... did you say... Klara... Starlight?"

I nodded the best I could without him ripping any of my brunette hair out of my scalp.

He dropped me and walked back over to the two girls. "Sorry, but don't do that again. You shouldn't be wandering the castle. It could be bad."

I spat blood on the floor and laughed. "Like what you did to me just now? I think I can handle myself." Blood drizzled down my chin and I wiped at it impatiently.

"Just be careful, _Kiara_...," he mumbled as he strode away. I jumped to my feet and stared in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I screamed after him.

"You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself."

"Come back here! I'm not done talking!" He sighed, mumbled something to the girls(they giggled their dolphin laughs), and walked over to me. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Kiara," he stated bluntly.

"You know about my past?" I asked in astonishment.

"Of course I do, Idiot."

"W-Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

I sighed and plopped back down on the floor. I hugged my knees in my chest and said, "Tell me what you can then."

**~Kenny~**

I was gonna get her back no matter what. I frantically searched the room for something I could commit suicide with. I could overdose on medicine... no that would take too long. My mind swarmed with possibilities.

"Are you crazy!? You can't commit _suicide_!" Stan screamed.

"I have to! I am the only one who can go to Hell and back without getting lost," I pointed out as I rummaged through the drawers. Luckily the room wasn't that big, the nurse was out, and I could easily find things.

"Yup! It's official. You're crazy!" He sighed. I shot him a glare and continued looking. Why was finding something to kill myself so hard!? I practically die every day! This shouldn't be that hard!

"I can help," Pip spoke up. My glare flicked towards him and I could have sworn I saw him flinch.

"What can you do? You haven't done anything up until now! So what the hell can you do?!" I spat in his face.

He lost his scared and pitiful self and in its place was a boy who looked pretty kick-ass in my opinion.

"_Here_," he mumbled as he shoved a vial in my hands and strode out the door.

"E-eh?" I said as my mouth tried to speak anything my mind would stream through it but it came out as incoherent sounds. The door slammed behind him making me jump at least a foot in the air. Stan chuckled at the sight and I shot him another glare. My gaze slowly drifted down to the vial in my hands. It looked like a test tube you would find in a lab, complete with a cork top. A green-ish liquid sloshed around inside of the thin glass and a black skull and cross bones was painted on the front.

"Poison?" Stan asked.

Triumphantly I uncorked the vial and chugged the liquid. Stan gasped and I dropped to the floor, bracing myself with my arms. The vial rolled under Klara's hospital-like bed and clanked against the tile. I smirked and whispered, "See you later, Stan..." The floor grew closer and swallowed me into a black pit.

**~Stan~**

Class was starting soon and I had two unconscious friends laying in hospital-like beds in the nurses office... What else could go wrong. As if to prove my point, a girl with long, brown hair pulled into a side ponytail, yellow glowing eyes, and wore a skirt with black leggings and a white furry jacket with grey gloves, burst through the door screaming, "Klara!"

She looked extremely worried and sweat beads rolled down her temple. Her yellow eyes glowing with anxiety. I smiled and waved as a friendly gesture but it quickly disappeared when she ran over to Klara's bed and pushed my chair, sending me flying into the tile floor head first. I sat up and rubbed the now forming bump on my head. She showed no signs of friendliness as she seethed, "_What happened here?_"


	4. 4 The Hero and The Damned

**~Kenny~**

Hell was the same as usual. There were a few souls that I haven't seen here before, but that was normal. I walked down a street filled with souls that used to be prostitutes, thugs, or even just some homeless person who did one to many bad things. I felt sorry for them in a way but then I got over them and thought that they deserved it. I had better things to do than to pity bad souls because of their wrong deeds. I needed to save the one soul here that doesn't belong here. Klara.

The street broke off into a large playground with bad children running around wild. Setting things on fire, drinking, having a little _too_ much fun behind the play equipment, and beating on other kids. I weaved around them as continued walking. No one really talked to me or bothered me since I had as much power as Damien around here and I came and went. Never staying in one place for long. The large castle with a large skull in the front was coming into view and I quickened my pace. If I was lucky, someone died up on earth and Damien had to take care of it because his dad was too much of a queer to do it himself.

The park was now disappearing and in its place was a night club. Strippers and alcoholics littered the dance floor. I sighed and began pushing my way through. "Hey, Cutie!" one of the strippers called out to me. I ignored her and kept walking. She resembled Klara so much it was scary, but I just kept walking. "Hey! Wait up!" she pouted. I tried to walk faster but people were blocking my way and the last thing I wanted was for her to catch up to me. She must have been new because everyone knew not to approach me unless we were close or friends.

A black tentacle wrapped around my neck, cutting off blood circulation and constricting my windpipe. My face turned a bright red as it yanked me back into a black tar demon. "Showing your true form, huh? Not so pretty when anger rears its ugly head," I mocked as the tentacle tightened its grip on me. She growled and flicked my body half way across the dance floor. Everyone was unfazed by it and continued dancing and chatting. I pushed my sore body up and noticed I had a nasty scratch on my arm from crashing into a bar. "Nice...," I muttered as I inspected it.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" a high pitched voice screeched as the tentacle flew towards me and tried to whip me. I ducked out of the way and smirked.

"Look, I have a prettier girl to get to. So if you don't mind. I'll be leaving now," I said as I whipped out a pistol and aimed it at her deformed face. She flinched but didn't back down. Anger really had turned her into an ugly creature. She was a giant, black, goo monster with a deformed face.

"PRETTIER? NO ONE IS PRETTIER THAN ME!" she protested as she lunged at me and shot her long, snake-like tongue out of her mouth. It thrashed around violently as it tried to wrap around me.

"Well apparently you haven't met my girl," I laughed with a wink. She seemed to swoon over that for a moment. "Gross...," I mumbled as I jumped to a safer distance and aimed my gun again. This time I was going to finish the job. The gun clicked as it loaded as bullet into the chamber and I tightened my grip on the trigger. Her attention snapped back to me and I pulled the trigger as fast as I could and sent the bullet flying through the air into her head. There was a satisfying crack as her body burst into flames and burned to ashes in front of me. Tiny, deformed shadow people appeared around her and began to collect the ashes. I left before they had a chance to notice me. I didn't want to have to fight more creatures and I sure didn't want to go where she was going.

"Now," I whispered. "There will be no more distractions." The red-black front doors to the castle swung open and welcomed me into the belly of the beast.

**~Stan~**

"_What. Happened. Here?_" she repeated as she placed one of her boots on my chest and leaned her body weight onto one side as she rested an arm on her knee. She didn't weigh very much, but the force was making it hard to breath. She squinted her eyes and smirked. "What should I do with the all mighty jock, Stan?" she questioned herself.

My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up. "You... know me?"

"Uh, duh! I know everyone in your little group," she replied with a bored expression. Improvising was getting me no where and she didn't look very pleased. "Do I have to ask again?"

"U-uh. N-no you don't," I stuttered as I waved my hands nervously in surrender. She sighed and took her boot off my chest. I sat up and looked at her. She held a hand out to me and placed the other on her hip in an annoyed fashion.

"You want help up or what?" she spat. I nodded and took her hand in mine. Despite her figure she was surprisingly strong and...tall. I was probably a few inches taller than her and I was pretty tall. "What?" she asked, suspicion dripping from her words.

"Nothing... It's just... You're pretty tall," I said simply.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Don't remind me." I took note of that and looked down at Klara. She hadn't moved or made a noise since the incident in the hallway. "I heard what happened from Craig... Is she alright?" Her voice was softer and full of love.

"You heard this from Craig?" I asked in total disbelief. _'Why the hell does Craig care so much about Klara?'_

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at me. "Yeah, why?"

"Uh... it's just that I heard this from him to."

She laughed and smiled, "He must care a lot about her then." There was something in the way that she talked about Klara that made me think she was a lesbian.

**~Klara~**

"Nuh uh!" I screamed as I slapped my hands over my ears and shook my head. "There's no way!"

"Do I have any reason to lie to you?"

"Well... I guess not..," I said as a cold chill ran over my body even though it was freaking hot in here. Wearing a thin, long sleeve, button-up shirt and underwear did beat the heat a bit(even if the shirt was see-through, and I was wearing a red bra so I didn't feel that worried about the shirt). I drew my knees closer to my chest and sighed. "So, you really are my best friend, Tyler? Well, in my past life." He nodded and smiled. I sat in silence as I absorbed that information. "Then what are you doing down here?"

"Lets just say I haven't made the best decisions since you died," Tyler shrugged as if it was nothing.

I boiled and bubbled with rage as I glared at him. "What is wrong with you!? Just because I died didn't mean you had to throw _your _life away!"

His eyes were wide and amused as I scolded him for his wrong doings. A smiled played at his lips as he fell onto the floor from his crouching position and rolled on the tile laughing. My eyes widened and I flushed a deep shade of red. "W-what?! What is so funny?!"

"Seriously? You don't remember?" he sputtered while holding his sides. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes from laughing so much. What the hell was so funny?!

"I'm pretty sure if I didn't remember you then I won't remember anything about my... er... our past lives," I pointed out. He cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"_You_ were the only thing I was living for. You _were_ my life. After you died I just gave up on life. We promised when we were little that you would never leave my side. After my family died... you were the only thing I had left in life."

I felt a tinge of regret and my smile faded. "I-I'm sorry for asking..."

"Don't be," he said as he rolled on his back so that his head was at my feet. I waited for a moment and he tilted his head to look at me. "I'm glad I did it cause now I can meet you whenever I want." He beamed a big smile at me and stared into my eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind and in the depths of my heart I _knew_ he wasn't telling me the _whole_ story but I just smiled.

"I'm glad we can meet again, then."

"You wanna hear something _really_ interesting?" he teased me as he put his hands under his head as a pillow. I cocked my head to one side and eyed him suspiciously. He took that as a yes and continued. "When we were little-," he began. I instantly knew where this was going and pounced him. I was straddling his stomach and had both of my hands over his mouth. My hair was falling off my shoulders and into his face, I almost felt sorry for him.

"Those stories are never good," I whispered as I smiled the most innocent smile I could muster. He cracked up laughing from beneath two layers of my palms.

_**~Kenny~**_

This stupid castle was like a maze. One wrong turn and you end up in a storage closet or a bathroom. I had heard yelling and crashes as soon as I walked in and hoped that Klara was putting up a fight. I followed the voices for a while until they completely died out on me. "Great," I mumbled as I turned yet another corner.

Wandering was getting me no where and I haven't been in the castle enough times to know my way around. I whipped out my pistol and hoped that it still had a homing beckon design programed in the bullets. It answered for me when it loaded a bullet into the chamber and flashed a bright red color. I smirked and thought long and hard about Klara. If this worked then I would find her in no time. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

A glowing, red bullet flew from the chamber and paused in mid air to locate its target. Before I had time to blink again it was off in a flash and I was chasing close behind it. This is a race I can't loose.

_**~Stan~**_

"How do you know Klara?" I asked as I picked my seat up and sat in it once again.

She seemed to be staring off into space and didn't hear me so I opened my mouth to ask again. "I'm her sister."

I paused for a moment so I could register that the words had not come out of my mouth. "Her sister?" I asked as I let that sink in.

"Well, sorta... I'm her cousin but she is more like a sister to her cousins. You understand, right? When you met her you instantly felt like friends with her and you couldn't help but laugh with her or frown with her or even smile with her?" she explained as if it was true. And it was.

"Uh... yeah. That's exactly how I felt. How did you know?" I asked as I thought about my first encounter with Klara. I did feel a sort of an attraction to her when I first met her but I didn't know what it meant.

"Cause that's how everyone she has known feels about her."

"So your saying she befriends everyone?"

"No, I'm saying that the ones that are meant to be her friends she befriends."

_**~Kyle~**_

Fat ass was to busy gorging himself with some sweets stashed in his desk to notice that none of our friends were around and that new girl had left the class room as soon as Craig burst through the door with trouble. She instantly got up and took off running for the infirmary before the teacher could protest. I sighed and pulled out my textbook. 'At least I'll be able to get some work done today," I thought as my hand pulled my pencil along to finish some homework.

Suddenly the new girl Alice fell off her seat laughing which caused me to jump. My pencil flew halfway across the classroom and my textbook had a long pencil mark in the middle of the page. _'Dammit! Stupid new girl!'_ I though as I walked over to pick it up. Before I knew it, Alice was laying on the floor in front of me and had my pencil underneath both of her hands. She had a serious expression plastered on her face and I could have sworn that I was sweating.

"I heard that!" she complained.

"H-heard what?" I asked as I took a step back. I had other pencils anyway. She could have that one.

"I'm not stupid. So don't call me that. Ever. Again."

I felt like a deer in the headlights. What's with this girl?! How did she hear that. "O-okay." She smiled, got up, and handed me my pencil. As she walked back to Tweak and started giggling like crazy. I looked my fist holding my pencil and something else... I opened my hand and saw a single piece of folded up paper lying on my palm. I went back over to my desk and unfolded the paper. Her eyes bore into the back of my skull and I could tell that she wanted me to read it now.

My eyes drifted down to the smooth writing. "You might want to go with them. They could need you, you know? :)" I re-read the paper and stood up. 'What the hell is going on around here?!' I thought as I ran out of the classroom to the infirmary. Alice had a huge smile plastered on her face and I instantly knew that she knew something, I just needed to figure it out.

_**~Klara~**_

"mrm mem mim oof mem mow," Tyler mumbled from beneath my palms.

"What?" I asked as I removed my hands and sat up.

"I said, "You can get off me now," he said as he flipped and pinned me to the floor. "Gotcha!"

I frowned as I struggled beneath him. He had both my wrist pinned on both sides of my head and was straddling my stomach and boy did he weigh a ton! I struggled and struggled but the only thing it was doing for me was making me tired. "Satisfied?!" I finally yelled as I finally gave up.

"Ha ha," he laughed as he shook his head and I felt very nostalgic. "Nope. I'm just getting started."

My eyes widened as I thought of the possibilities. "W-what?!"

He smirked as he pinned both me wrists above my head with one hand. That couldn't be good. I watched with terrified eyes as his hand fell down to my shirt as he began to pull it up and...

_**~Kenny~**_

I could hear Klara's screaming again and it was getting louder so I knew I had to be getting closer. The bullet flew past paintings, statues, and vases of every kind. Not breaking a single one. I clenched my pistol and ran faster. This was taking to long. I was exhausted, sweating, and out of breath but I kept going. I rounded another corner and almost slid on my face. This part of the building was definitely slicker. I put my hands out to _something_ but ended up grabbing _someone_ instead. I fell flat on my back and a small body fell on top of my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

I opened one of my eyes to a squint as I looked at the body laying on me. It was a little girl that was probably thirteen years old. She looked angry... very angry. I sat up and said, "You okay, Kid?"

"I am not a kid!" she seethed as her eyes glowed a bright red.

"Messaged received," I muttered. She stood up and brushed herself off. She had long black hair with bangs that slashed across her forehead, blood red eyes, and fangs poking out from between her lips. If she hadn't have stood up I probably wouldn't have noticed she was wearing Klara's clothes. They clothes were slightly big on her but they were, no doubt, Klara's. "Where did you get those clothes?" I asked desperately. I had already lost sight of the bullet and by now it would have vanished into thin air without a working signal from my pistol.

"These clothes?" she asked innocently as she pulled on the shirt to show me. I nodded frantically. "Well, I could tell you but I would probably have to kill you. It's a secret only Kate knows," she said referring to herself.

I frowned as I watched her like a hawk. I was going to get the answer out one way or another. "That's fine," I blurted out before I had a chance to think about my response.

"Eh?! Seriously?!" she squealed as her eyes glittered with anticipation. 'She must not know you can't really _kill_ me...," I thought as I nodded.

"But!" I stopped her before she could say anything else, "You have to tell me where you got those clothes."

She nodded and said, "A really nice Big Sis gave them to me. I asked the maid if Big Sis could come out and play but she said that Big Sis had gone on a walk around the castle."

"Have you seen her anywhere? I am looking for her."

Kate cocked her head to the side, closed her eyes, and put a finger on her lips. "Nope!" I sighed as I looked around. This is impossible! "But one of the maids I just bumped into told me that they saw her with Master Tyler."

"Master Tyler?" I asked as jealousy bubbled inside of me. She nodded and started off down one hallway.

"Follow me!"

We walked down the hallway for what seemed like an eternity when I suddenly heard a loud high pitched scream. It was definitely Klara's. "Klara?!" I called out but there was no answer.

I took off running in the direction of the scream and Kate followed behind me with ease. She barely broke a sweat.

"N-NO! STOP!" Klara's screams got louder and louder. She was so close.

I skidded to a stop around another corner and saw Klara... on the floor... with a guy on top of her. I stormed over to them as my jealousy finally blew it's top.

_**~Klara~**_

"Hahahahaha. S-STOP. Hahahaha. I. Haha. CAN'T. Haha. TAKE. Hahahahaha. ANYMORE!" I laughed as tears streamed out of the corners of my eyes. Tyler was laughing to but he was to busy tickling me. How did he know all of my tickle spots?! My eyes were squeezed shut and I gasped for breath.

His hand found another tickle spot on my side and I burst out laughing again. I tried to struggle under the strength of his one hand but it was useless. I wasn't as strong as him. Suddenly Tyler's weight along with the tickling was gone. I slid my hands back beside my head where they were comfortable and opened my eyes. "K-Kenny?" I whispered.

_**~Kenny~**_

I grabbed the guy's collar and threw him across the room. He his a marble statue hard and rubbed his head. "HEY!" he screamed but I was to distracted by Klara's appearance. I almost couldn't look at her. It was to much for my boy hormones to handle. She was lying on the floor in underwear and a see-through t-shirt with a complete view of her bra and was completely flustered. I could almost feel the nose bleed threatening to come.

"K-Kenny?" she whispered and I averted my eyes. She sounded out of breath and exhausted and I'm sure if I wasn't so focused on not looking at her that I would have been just as out of breath.. "W-what are you doing here?"

I knelt down beside her, dropped my head, and sighed. "I'm here to take you back."

_**~Klara~**_

"Take me back? Home?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. He wouldn't look at me. Did I really look that bad? Tyler hadn't said anything about my appearance. "You can't be here, Kenny. You need to go back now!" I whispered urgently. He finally looked up at me. Hurt flooded his eyes. I thought quickly about a response to that. "Y-you don't belong here. You're a good-boy, Kenny." I sat up so I could look at him better.

His eyes softened and he rested his head on my shoulder. "No, Klara. You're the one who doesn't belong here," he whispered. He sounded exhausted and relieved. I smoothed his hair down and smiled.

"Thank you, but you really need to leave. If you are here for any longer you might not be able to go back."

"No!" he cried, "I'm not leaving without you! You are coming back with me!" I thought he looked so young and innocent at the moment. There was no way that he belonged here.

I looked over to Tyler for help and he just nodded with a smile plastered on his face. He made a shooing motion with his hands telling me to go.

I sighed and then smiled. "Okay, let's go." His shoulder slumped and he smiled at me. I smiled back and before I knew it he had pulled me into a big hug. It was very strong but it was also very soft. Like he was scared to lose me again and I was a delicate butterfly that could shatter at the slightest touch. "Let's go home," I whispered into his ear. He nodded and pulled back.

"Let's do this!" he said with a wink.


End file.
